bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the Beans (Full LeapPad narration)
pages 2 and 3 (music playing in this page is recycled from page 5 of the M-Z side of the My First LeapPad book, I Know My ABCs) Once upon a time, there lived a little boy named Toto Baggypants, and a wise man named Randolf. One day, Toto reprimanded Randolf for being late. "Randolf, you're late," explained Toto. Then Randolf answered, "Toto Baggypants, I am never late. I arrive precisely when I intend to." Then they had a great laugh, until eventually, they grew tired of all the laughing. "Got the Fireworks?" asked Toto. "Oh yeah," replied Randolf. pages 4 and 5 (music playing in this page is recycled from page 4 of the story side of the My First LeapPad book, Thomas and Friends: Thomas and the School Trip) That night, the fireworks were shooting across the sky. A poster was reading Happy Birthday Billboy Baggypants. "Well done Randolph," cheered Toto. "Yes. They seem to enjoy it," answered Randolph. "So when's your uncle gonna make his speech?" "Here he is now," replied Toto. Off Billboy went to make his speech. "122 years is too short of time to live among such fine folks," explained Billboy. I'm twice as tall as half of you and half as short as twice of you. But, I'm growing tired, you see. I'm feeling stretched, like chocolate puddings straight across too much have." Then after he sang, he gave each of them a special surprise. "My birthday cake," exclaimed Billboy. pages 6 and 7 (music playing in this page is recycled from page 6 of the story side of the My First LeapPad book, Tad's Silly Number Farm) Billboy walked over to his house, and opened the door. There, he saw Randolph looking strict. "You think your're awfully clever, don't you?" asked Randolf. "Randolf," explained Billboy nervously. "My old friend. Why, you haven't changed a bit." "No, but you have," replied Randolf. "You must be twice as tall as when last we met." "Well, you know, clean living." answered Billboy. "And your clothes," Randolf continued. "Very fine for a flobbit. And this house. I don't remember that den, or that, or that. And what's this, an espresso maker? "Oh," replied Billboy. "You really must try it. I tell you it makes tea taste like bath water. I wasn't sure I'd like it at first. It has quite a... kick." "Billboy Baggypants, there are many powerful beans in the world. None of them should be used lightly." pages 8 and 9 (music playing in this page is recycled from page 5 of the story side of the My First LeapPad book, Thomas and Friends: Thomas and the School Trip) "Being friends with you can be such a bother," said Billboy sadly. Alright, here it is. I found it on my adventures. It's giving me everything I've asked for. Everything I could think of, anyway. But something's missing. I can't put words to it but I intend to find it, whatever it is. That's why I'm leaving. I'm leaving tonight and I don't believe I'll be coming back." pages 10 and 11 (music playing in this page is recycled from pages 6 and 7 of the LeapPad book, Disney's Princess Stories) "And your home?" asked Randolf. "To Toto, my nephew," answered Billboy. "I'm giving everything to him." "What about the bean?" asked Randolf again "Yes, the bean too," continued Billboy. "What I'm looking for, I don't think it can give me. You'll see to it that he gets it, won't you?" "Yes, of course," exclaimed Randolf. "Well, I must be off," replied Billboy. Farewell Randolf." "Huh?" Randolf was was confused. Then he remembered and said, "Oh yes. Farewell Billboy, until we meet again." And with that, Billboy left his house and closed the door. pages 12 and 13 (music playing in this page is recycled from page 11 of Belle's story of the My First LeapPad Book, Disney's Two Princess Tales) Just then, Toto came into Billboy's house. "Uncle Billboy, I saved you some cake," shouted Toto. "I got one with a big flower." But Uncle Billboy was gone. "Randolf?" asked Toto. "Your uncle isn't here Toto," Randolf explained. "He had to leave. He said he was looking for something." "He talked about leaving," replied Toto sadly. "I guess I knew someday he really would." "He's giving you everything," Randolf told Toto. "His home, all his things, his beans. "Why would I want a bean?" asked Toto. Then Randolf began to sing. pages 14 and 15 (music playing in this page is recycled from page 7 of the story side of the My First LeapPad book, Thomas and Friends: Thomas and the School Trip) Randolf began to talk to Toto about beans. "The first bean could grow any kind of food or drink you could imagine," he explained. "The second could change your looks. Your height, your hair. The third produce the finest clothing, and the fourth, small kitchen appliances." "Small kitchen appliances?" asked Toto. "Small kitchen appliances," answered Randolf. "Toasters, blenders, fry daddy deep fryers. You name it." "Whoa." replied Toto. "Is this one of those beans?" "No," answered Randolf. Then he sang again. "But there was another bean." pages 16 and 17 (music playing in this page is recycled from page 2 of the activity side of the My First LeapPad book, Jay Jay the Jet Plane: High Flying Adventures) Randolf, continued to talk. "From blenders to bagels. Hairdos to Hats," he continued. "The power of all the others wrapped up in 1 bean." "One bean?" asked Toto. "One bean," answered Randolf. "The most powerful bean in the world." "Is this it?" asked Toto. "Put it in the fire," exclaimed Randolf. "The one true bean carries an inscription reveled from fire alone. Now take it out and look closely." "I don't see anything," said Toto, confused. "No. wait." "What does it say?" asked Randolf. "It says, if you can read this, you're too close. "Other side," remarked Randolf. The bean read, Use Wisely. "It's an amazing gift Toto," exclaimed Randolf. "And it's yours. The bean is yours." pages 18 and 19 (music playing in this page is recycled from page 8 of the story side of the My First LeapPad book, Thomas and Friends: Thomas and the School Trip) "I'm not so sure I want it," replied Toto. "Though boys given me plenty of stuff, you take the bean Randolf." "The bean is your gift Toto," explained Randolf. "Every gift is given for a reason. We can't choose which ones we get. Only what we do with them." "Well, what am I supposed to do with it?" asked Toto. "I don't know beans. What if I use it wrong and mess everything up? Randolf, you're wise. Tell me what to do with it. "Well," answered Randolf. 'To be honest, I don't know. I pay better attention in fireworks class than in bean class." It was a good show though wasn't it?" pages 20 and 21. (music playing in this page is recycled from pages 14 and 15 of the LeapPad book, SpongeBob SquarePants: Salty Sea Stories) "I think I know someone who can help though," Randolf continued. "The elders of Raspberry Forest. Their knowledge and mysterious plants and beans goes back ages. The journey will be difficult, but the wisdom you seek, cannot be gained without work. There are other dangers. Your gift is not unknown. The Dark Lord scary man would give anything to have it for his own. That bean could feed and clothe his armies as they ravage center earth, Right now his minions search for it." pages 22 and 23 (music playing in this page is recycled from pages 16 and 17 of the LeapPad book, SpongeBob SquarePants: Salty Sea Stories) The thought of minions made Toto very scared.